


Belly of the Beast

by Coop500



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Child protection, Gen, Orphan - Freeform, Wholesome, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: One lone night, Vincent happens across a young orphan girl in a alleyway, and decides to risk exposure to aid the poor girl.
Kudos: 18





	Belly of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, first Beauty and the Beast fic! I have not quite finished season one, and this takes place before season 1 to avoid any conflict with later eps/seasons... Hopefully. I apologize for any lore/canon errors! 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.

A young girl huddled in a dark, filthy alleyway of New York, a tattered thin blanket with holes in it being all that could cover her. It was a cold, bitter winter, and her skin had a tinge of blue from it's effects. Her clothing and blanket were wet, doing her little to fight against this unforgiving night. A harsh, freezing wind blew through the alley, scattering some trash around, and briefly threatening to take her blanket away too. She let out a sneeze, her small hands gripped the blanket to keep it from being blown away. The poor dear was miserable, and she wanted to cry, hot tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill.

Before she could fully break down, Lilly heard a heavy thud, followed by footsteps in the alleyway. She froze up, moving just enough to look towards the source, and to cover most of her face with what was left of her blanket. Maybe whoever it was wouldn’t notice her and just keep going, but she felt hopeless as she saw the figure was a man, a large masculine man, seeming to be heading... right towards her. A faint, frightened whimper escaped her and she squeezed her eyes shut, trembling from head to toe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man was named Vincent Keller, and he heard the poor dear's suffering from a few blocks away. Of course... it was no fault of her's, no human could have picked that up. But he wasn't exactly... normal, at least, not anymore. He knew how cold it could get in these alleyways, that this weather could cause hypothermia, or worse, to such a young girl. He could hear her rapid, panicked heartbeat though, she was afraid of him already. The poor dear terrified of strangers, which was probably wise.

"Hey there, little miss." He said, attempting to soften his usually deep voice for her as he neared. But she still cowered away, trembling in fright as she hid her entire head under her blanket.

"P-please mister, don't... don't h-hurt me." She pleaded, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

It broke his heart that the poor child assumed he was here to harm her, just what horrors had she dealt with? He shifted on his feet, a little uncomfortable, or unsure. "I'm not going to, but... You need help, you're going to get hypothermia out here." He pointed out with concern, accidentally reverting to his usual deep voice.

Vincent heard a frightened whimper from the little girl, and he got a look at her hands when she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over herself further. He saw just how cold she was, it wouldn’t be long before hypothermia set in. Something had to be done, soon. He'd give her a chance to relax, but the man couldn’t just leave her to her fate. Vincent walked up to her and crouched down before her, effectively cornering her, though he did not mean to.

He then gently grasped the corner of her tattered, wet blanket and slowly pulled it back. But she fought him, grabbing the blanket and attempting to yank it from his hand. "No! Leave me alone!" She yelled in a panic, and he let go in response.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see how you are doing, we might not have much time. Please let me?" He asked, softening his voice again, ignoring her request to leave her be though, for that would basically be killing her.

A moment passed, and then another, and Vincent was worried she ignored him. But soon after, she finally lowered her blanket, and looked at him fully with terrified, hopeless violet eyes. He so wished there was something he could do to comfort her more, to prove he meant her no harm. He took in her appearance, even in the dark, she seemed to like the color green, with her ragged sweater and pants both being said color. She also had long, blonde hair that probably would have looked beautiful if it was washed and brushed out.

He did offer her a soft, warm smile, attempting to soften his own features as much as he could. He then slowly reached to take her hand, thankful that she did not pull away from his touch. He felt her freezing little fingers, and were thankful that, as of right now, they were not lost, blood still faintly flowed to them. He placed his other hand over her's in his palm, sandwiching her hand between two of his, and he saw the faint, growing smile on the child's face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly wasn't sure yet if she could trust this stranger, but he was being kind to her, and his hands were so warm, she felt a hopeful inner glow wash over her to feel her fingers again. She faintly wiggled them, and felt his callouses, a far cry from the tender softness of her little hand. He said she needed help, and she assumed that meant to warm her up somehow, and keep her that way. Was he... wanting to help her? Carefully, she scooted closer to him, he was so big, it was intimidating, but... In her childish, young mind, she also thought that, if he was nice, then maybe that meant he gave nice, warm cuddles too. She examined his rugged face, the gnarly scar on his cheek, the dark hazel eyes and messy brown hair, trying to search for any signs of malice, but.... there was none to be seen.

Soon, the girl closed what little space there was between them, and wrapped her little arms around his neck after slipping her hand from his grasp. It was the best hug she could do right now, and it was pretty bold, but he was so warm, heat oozed from his chest, and then arms as they curled around her, pressing her softly against him. It didn't take long before her body started to ache from warming up, but she ignored it, knowing it would pass.

She felt engulfed with his arms around her, a clear reminder of just how little and frail she was, he could probably have easily crushed her even by accident. But he took so much care in making sure he didn't, applying just enough pressure to make her feel safe. Lilly closed her eyes, her head against his upper chest, near his heart, and she heard it too, beating strong. It was luring, she finally felt safe, and cared for, it was the best a little lonely orphan could ask for. She murmured happily, and snuggled against him more, with a sleepy thought of wanting to be closer to that heartbeat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was surprised when the little one closed in and hugged him, but he was glad too. She finally started to trust him, and now he could provide her with some warmth and comfort. He had to make sure to be extra careful with her delicate little form, like holding a tiny bird, and he knew if he messed up and gave her any reason to feel unsafe, she'd lose what trust she had in him. She was so skinny, nothing but bones almost, the poor dear hadn't had much to eat recently, but alas he didn't have anything at the moment to give her.

He chuckled lightly when she snuggled against him, not expecting how fast she went from deathly terrified, to cuddly. But he hadn't had much interaction with children, so perhaps this was just how they were. This was an oddly... pure experience, ever since he suffered those experiments, it was proof that he could still do good despite it. And in a way, without the experiments, he never would have found her, she was so out of the way of anybody's normal path, and especially in the middle of the night.

He carefully looked down at her, a faint smile on his face as he saw how she almost looked ready to fall asleep against him. He bit his lip a little, his knees were not really built to bend like this for long periods of time, but he really didn't want to disturb the poor kid, or make her sad. The only thing he could think of to do, was bring her closer, and hope she would not be scared of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Her little body wanted to fall asleep, but she knew he couldn't hold her like this forever... Crouched down to her level probably wasn't the most comfortable thing. But she finally felt safe, she hadn't felt safe in so long, it broke her heart that it wouldn't last long. But she had to do the right thing, she had to tell him not to hurt himself for her, that he didn't have to hold her like this if it was too uncomfortable.

Lilly looked up at him, ready to tell him, but before she could, her vision was soon engulfed before she even got to really see his face. But she saw enough to know where she was engulfed in, it was... his mouth. Her head was somehow in his mouth, she felt his soft tongue, and velvet like inner cheeks around her face, before he took a soft gulp.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was risky, she could scream and thrash, plead for help, and maybe somebody would hear and he'd be in deep trouble. But he was really only trying to help, if only he could just... safely store her inside of him. She didn't react right away, so he took the chance to gently swallow, pulling her head and her narrow shoulders into his throat. At this point, he did feel a faint wiggle from the girl, but nothing too serious, maybe as long as he was careful, she'd trust him.

Vincent had to ignore the fact that, past the initial dirt taste, the child was actually rather sweet, as sweet in flavor as she was in personality. It was also a little unnerving for him on just how easy this was, granted she was pretty skinny. But as he softly gulped again, and more of her vanished down his gullet, it was almost as easy as just a few simple workouts, Hell, it was almost... second nature. It most definitely had something to do with the experiments, his mutations, though he never had the desire to consume anybody before. Maybe it had something to do with her being so small?

He supported her body with strong hands, easing her deeper and deeper down his throat, with soft, gentle swallows, picking up the pace a little since the girl seemed to be letting him gobble her up. She wasn't struggling or anything, instead remaining quite still, though he could hear her heartbeat, she was nervous understandably. Hopefully once he tucked her away, he could ease her worries.

As her head put light pressure on his lungs, he had to breathe more shallow, doing his best to remain calm himself and not tense up, wanting to keep the process soft and cozy for her. At least the task wasn't too difficult, so he didn't really have to breathe heavily. At this point, gravity was also aiding him, and he slowed the number of swallows so she didn't go down too fast, not wanting to force her in his belly too quickly.

Before Vincent knew it, he felt pressure at the top of his stomach, and then it eased up as he felt her slide down inside of him, his stomach letting out a content rumble to welcome the wee one inside of the warm, comfy depths. Her legs quickly slipped down his throat to join her, and the girl formed a sizable lump in his middle, though his muscular form kept her somewhat compact. He closed his mouth then, and couldn't help the content, inhuman growl that came out of his throat. There was that pure, heartwarming feeling again, knowing the poor dear was safe and sound now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was fully aware pretty soon that he was eating her, swallowing her up whole, but... He was ever so gentle about it, and it was so warm and cozy in his gullet. A bit snug, sure, but... It was like being engulfed in slimy velvet. Once she slipped down inside of his tummy, it was even more cozy. Granted she had to wiggle around a little to get upright, having entered head first and all. But once she got herself into a comfortable position, she let it all sink in. He had devoured her, true, but... She was safe, she could feel it, it was hard for her to explain it to herself, but she did not feel threatened by his actions.

The warmth of his body was so comfortable, she wasn't cold anymore, and his stomach was plush, as long as she didn't push too hard, that is. She noticed when working to get upright, there was a point where the softness ended, and there was a wall of solid muscle encased around her. It kept the stomach from stretching too much, but there was still just enough room for her to be comfortable.

And best of all, from within him, she could hear his heartbeat, clearer than before, beating steadily and providing the young girl comfort. The groan from the belly was a little unnerving, but then she heard his growl, rumbling above her, vibrating her even, he was happy. She probably should have been spooked by the sound, but he sounded nice about it still.

The young one fully relaxed in the comfy belly, feeling as if she was being hugged from all sides now, especially when she felt an odd rubbing motion against her from the outside. Her eyes were starting to drift closed, tiredness setting in, but the man’s deep, rumbling voice roused her.

“Are you alright in there, kid?” He asked, sounding concerned, it was sweet… He was worried about her. Lilly wasn’t sure if it was because she was so desperate for a comfy, safe place to be, or if it was just that snuggly inside of him. But she was perfectly at ease now, even if she was at first nervous going down.

“I-I’m okay mister! Thank you… it’s really warm in here. “ She said sweetly, snuggling against the soft rubs, figuring out that it was probably the nice man rubbing his tummy.

She realized now that she did not know his name, and blinked, looking upwards in the darkness. That was one drawback, it was pitch dark in here, she could not even see her own hand in front of her. But… she was honestly used to it, sleeping in dark alleyways, it was like that often.

“That’s good, you’re taking this pretty well.” He said, sounding surprised, but grateful.

Lilly giggled shyly, knowing perhaps she was a little too trusting of somebody she did not even know the name of, but she was about to hopefully fix that.

“What is your name, mister?” She asked politely, hoping he would not mind.

“Oh uh… Vincent, you can call me Vincent.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

He hesitated, unsure if the girl should know his name, but he decided the first name was harmless. His hand still rested on his middle, giving a few gentle rubs every so often, amazed at how comfy the little girl was inside. J.T is going to freak out once he tells him about this, they were always learning something new about his abilities, and this was certainly one of the weirdest.

"What might your name be?" He asked back, preferring a name to call her by besides kiddo and such.

"Lilly, it's nice to meet you Mister Vincent." He heard her soft little voice answer back. Lilly... it was a fitting name for her he felt, bright and giddy, much like how she was, once she wasn't frightened of him. She even managed to make his name sound bright, despite the dark tone he usually felt it had.

"The pleasure is mine, Lilly. Now uh... The ride might get a little bumpy, but it's okay, alright?" Vincent warned her as he looked up, guessing his route out of the alleyway, seeing a fire escape he could jump up to.

"Okay." Came the simple response, confident and not worried at all. Vincent smiled, giving a light pat to the little lump in his stomach, before he finally stood up. His legs protested at him a bit for the uncomfortable position, but it passed soon enough. He took a deep breath to brace himself, before he jumped up, way higher than a human should be able to, and grabbed the fire escape railing. He made a metallic thud as he climbed over, and the light of the room the fire escape was at turned on. He acted quick and jumped up again, while his fingernails shifted into large claws, his brown eyes gleamed golden and a deep, animalistic growl came out. Using his claws and agility, he clambered up the building swiftly until he got to the roof.

Once up top, he took a moment to relax, having to turn a little was a bit dangerous, but he was getting better control of it. His clawed hand rested on his middle, almost cradling the little one, as he worked to ease his adrenaline to revert to normal.

"Where are we going mister Vincent?" The child asked, and he smiled, though he didn’t answer until he was sure his body reverted to normal. In a few short moments, his claws turned back to normal fingernails, and his eyes shifted back to their usual brown. After that, he felt like it was safe to answer her.

"I know of a nice lady nearby who would be happy to care for you. I am going to take you to her." He explained, thankful that his voice reverted to normal, though frowned a little when he heard a disappointed 'awww' sound from her.

"Can't I stay with you?" She asked, and if he could see her, he was sure she would be pouting at him.

Sadly he couldn't, it wasn't safe for her, he was in no condition to care for a child, he could barely care for himself. He smiled in a bittersweet way, finding it adorable that she wanted to, but knowing he was going to have to disappoint her.

"I'm afraid not Lilly, it wouldn't be safe for you.... Bad men are looking for me." Plus how was he going to explain that to Cat? And he was quite sure J.T wouldn't allow it even if he tried.

"Aww... I'm sorry, why are they looking for you?" The curious child asked, and Vincent thought of how he could change the subject. The less she knew, the better off she'll be.

"It's... complicated, but I have a favor I need to ask of you, before we go to the nice lady, okay?" He asked, feeling bad about this as the girl seemed so pure, she probably won't like doing this. "Don't tell anyone about me, what I look like or... what I did, can you do that for me?"

There was a spot of silence, and Vincent was worried the girl wouldn't be able to keep the secret. He couldn't blame her, she was just a kid, even an orphan probably knew that lying was bad, usually. If she said no, it wouldn't change her fate, he would just have to rush back to his friend and they'd have to bug out, after leaving the girl with the lady of course.

"O-okay, it's gonna be reeeally hard though, this is so cool!" She answered, and Vincent relaxed with an amused smile on his face.

"I know, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could."

"Don't worry, I promise I will keep you a secret." The child assured, and Vincent flinched in surprise when he felt a strange rubbing motion from inside, tiny hands pushing lightly against his stomach. After getting over the startle, he laid his own hand over where he felt her's, the size difference being pretty significant. Her words were assuring for him, and at least now he could tell his friend with confidence that there won't be trouble or any real likelihood that anybody could track him down to this.

"Thank you, now let's get you to your new home." Vincent couldn't help but softly rub his middle a few times first though, still at awe at just how little she was that she could fit so comfortably in his stomach. With a gentle pat and another faint, protective growl, he was off again. He scaled along the roof of the building until he got to the edge, seeing a window with a light on, and the woman he was looking for. She was a blonde girl in her 30s, getting ready for bed after a shower looks like.

There was another fire escape at her window, perfect. He backed up a few steps, before he took a running jump, leaping off one building, and landing on the fire escape of another. He felt the little orphan in his belly squirm a little from that, and he gently rubbed his middle to ease her. "Sorry about that, it's alright." He whispered to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, inside of the apartment room, Sarah frowned when she thought she heard a rather heavy sounding THUD outside of her window, did a bird hit it? But it was so late, almost midnight, and she had the light on. She shook her head at first, figuring it was just her tiredness setting in after staying up late watching too many horror movies. She was simply wrapped in a white towel after taking a shower anyway, so she didn't feel comfortable getting too close to the window until she was properly dressed.

She shot one last glance at the window, and she could have sworn she saw a large figure duck out of the way... Was there a man out there? She felt her skin crawl a bit and rushed into her bedroom, quickly changing into some fresh clothes. She then grabbed a pocket knife, and carefully approached the window. She shook a little, as she flipped the latch, and slowly lifted it open. "I swear if there's some cre-" She was about to warn, when she looked down, and saw a young little girl instead. She was soaking wet, probably from the rain, but how did she even get up here?

She closed the knife and tucked it into her back pocket quickly. "Oh! Hey there, I'm sorry I-I thought I saw a man?" She stammered as she held out a hand, offering to help the poor child inside.

The little one paused, a confused look on her face as she glanced around, but there wasn't really anything else to see. Sarah looked around with her, before she spoke up again. "It's okay, come on inside before you catch a cold." The adult woman advised.

The child still seemed unsure at first, but soon accepted the help, and both girls were safely inside. Sarah closed the window and locked it, then took a moment to check Lilly over. She was oddly warm, though it was fading fast the longer she spent outside. Her clothes also almost looked as if they were soaked in something besides rain, something slick and slimy.

"Awww, have you been out on the streets by yourself?" She asked, noticing her rugged clothing and messy hair. She got her answer when the child nodded, having not said a word yet.

Sarah glanced towards the window again, still totally confused on how she got there. They were numerous stories up with no ladder or stairs from the ground up here. It wasn't important though, so she shook it off and decided to help this poor dear. "What is your name? I'm Sarah."

The child shuffled her feet a little, and Sarah noticed she glanced to the window too, almost as if she was looking for something still. "Lilly... my name is Lilly, ma'am."

"Aww~ that's a lovely name, and you're so polite! Come on, let's get you some hot cocoa, you'd like that wouldn't you?" She offered, holding her hand out for Lilly to take. The situation was a little weird, but Sarah decided there was no reason to question it too harshly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on top of the neighboring building, Vincent watched the two to make sure everything went okay, his heart was also finally starting to settle down after the close call. He had to cough up the poor child pretty quick, but she was no worse for wear. His eyes softened and he smiled when he saw the two hold hands, his increasingly keen hearing picking up on the fact Lilly was going to get some hot cocoa. He did feel bad being unable to give a proper goodbye, but Lilly was in a better place now, and he could rest easy knowing there was one less homeless orphan on the streets.

"Enjoy your new home, kiddo." He muttered, before he finally turned and left the area.


End file.
